What the Mirror Saw: Samantha's Story
by Bandgeek252
Summary: Samantha Snape, Head Girl is a busy girl. Unfortunately the Head Boy James Sirius Potter is making her life a living hell. What happens when she discovers the Mirror of Erised and takes an unexpected path. 3rd installment of the Snape Mirror Series.
1. Welcoming Feast

**What the Mirror Saw: Samantha's Story** by Bandgeek252

Synopsis: This is the third installment in the Snape Mirror Series and it follows the journey of romance and life with the Snapes. Samantha Snape is a busy girl, she has Head Girl duties, her studies, NEWTS, and her independent Potions Research in the hopes of becoming a Potions Mistress just out of school. Unfortunately the Head Boy James Sirius Potter is making her life a living hell. What happens when she notices a Mirror in the Room of Requirement and takes a chance no one ever expected her to.

**Author's Note:** First off thank you for taking the time to read this! If you haven't read the first two stories, you might want to check those out. Checkout _What the Mirror Saw_ and _What the Mirror Saw: Hermione's Story_. The main character in this is Samantha Snape, but there will be plenty Severus and Hermione and other couples as well ^^

Here is the list of new characters:

Severus and Hermione's kids:

Samantha or Sam: 7th year Slytherin and Head Girl

Alexander or Alex: 4th year Ravenclaw

Ted and Rose Granger's kids:

Hermione (age 40)

Nathan or Nate: Hufflepuff (age 18).

Harry and Ginny's kids:

James Sirius: 7th year Gryffindor and Head Boy

Albus Severus: 4th year Slytherin

Lily Luna: 2nd year Gryffindor

George and Angelina's kids:

Winifred or Freddie: 4th year Gryffindor

Orion: 2nd year Gryffindor

Ron and Luna's kid:

Rose or Rosie Weasley: 4th year Ravenclaw

Alice and Frank Longbottom's kids:

Neville: (age 40)

Anna: Hufflepuff (age 18).

Nymphadora Tonks:

Teddy: Gryffindor (age 19).

Bill and Fleur Weasley:

Victorie Gryffindor (age 18).

And I think that is about it. Any questions about who is who, I will happy to answer. Also due to my heavy school schedule I will be shortening the chapters a bit, but hopefully posting more regularly. So sorry if you liked my long chapters. This way you get an update once a week instead of once a month. And now... ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 1- The Welcoming Feast**

The Headmistress sat at the Head Table sighing. It had been a long summer and she was just not able to bounce back every morning like she had in years' previous. _How did you do this year after year Dumbledore? _ Her once vibrant red hair had now faded slightly with more gray hair. She was just grateful Severus wasn't teaching here anymore. Her graying hair and tired appearance would have been made the butt of every sneer Severus would give her. He gave her enough grief over the years to last her a lifetime. She smiled at the thought of those two. She once held a small hesitation to the courtship of Severus and Hermione. The very idea, initially, of a Professor having a relationship with someone who not too long before that was his very student! Minerva nearly hexed Severus for taking advantage before Hermione sat her down and explained everything. She granted Severus the position he had long desired to have, DADA, and Hermione the Potions post. After watching them for a year, she noticed how gentle and affectionate Severus could be when he wanted to. After a year of courtship they were married on the grounds of Hogwarts by Kingsley with just close family and friends.

It still felt odd not having Severus here. He had been a part of the staff since 1980 and she had admit she was sad to see the Snapes go seven years ago. The Head of Slytherin's replacement was not nearly as eager for a friendly wager during Quidditch season. The replacement, Howard Froehlich, was a stern, but fair Head of Slytherin and made a decent DADA teacher. He had a dark demeanor initially, but warmed up to others after the first year. The Potions post was much more difficult to fill, but finally Minerva was able to find a suitable replacement for Hermione, Ellen Gentry. This American Mistress had a hard time adjusting to the students of Hogwarts, but after a few detentions and some stern talkings to, she made an excellent teacher. Not nearly as beloved as Hermione Snape had been, but still just as effective and knowledgeable.

The door burst open as the Head Girl and Head Boy led the rest of the students into the Great Hall. Minerva sat up a little straighter as she smiled at the staff's choices for the Head Girl and Boy position. She knew the those two fought like cats and dogs, but they were the best students in the school despite James' hobby of pranking. He still had some of the best grades second only to Samantha. The dark brown haired girl held her chin high and wore a neutral scowl that grew deeper whenever she saw James in her peripheral vision. Minerva want to chuckle at Samantha classic stare, it was identical to Severus'.

Shortly after the students were seated, the first years were led in by Professor Flitwick. The old professor was hobbling towards the stool, favoring his left leg a bit more. _I just wonder how many more years he'll be able to teach before I'll have to find a new Charms Professor._ The hiring nightmares were getting worse every year. Every other year it seemed Minerva was having to look at new candidates.

After the first years were all sorted, Minerva stood to acknowledge the students. "Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts." she continued on, but Samantha was barely paying attention.

"Psst." she heard a voice next to her. "Sam, I think this old windbag takes longer and longer every year, don't you think." It was her friend Marissa Marsla. The bombshell blond, smiled at her jokingly.

"Marissa!" she scolded her friend. Sam had always liked McGonagall despite the fact that her speeches tended to be long winded.

The blond smirked with a twinkle in her azure eyes. "You know I'm only joshing you." her American accent distinct.

Sam rolled her eyes. _I honestly don't know what I see in her sometimes._ She looked over at her oldest Hogwarts friend and smiled. Marissa was the niece of Professor Gentry and despite the Potions Mistress' attempts to make sure everyone made Marissa feel welcome, to many she was still an outcast. The petite blond never let it get to her. She smiled and joked with everyone and ignored all the sneers especially in her own House of the Snake. _Now I remember, it's because of all these Slytherins here, she is only one to keep me laughing._ Marissa turned to face Sam and had her shoulder to McGonagall as she made faces. Sam couldn't help, but chuckle softly.

"Stop that! Or we'll get into trouble." Sam slapped her friend lightly. "See," she pointed to the front. "It's over. You can now eat."

"Thank Zeus!"

"It's Merlin." Sam corrected her.

"No I think I mean Zeus."

"Marissa, you are impossible." Sam sighed at her friend.

"You know you love me." she looked up at her friend with an adorable puppy dog grin.

Hiding a smile, she scolded, "Hush now and eat up, I have duties to do and I'm sure Potter won't do them."

"Oh, is he Head Boy?" Marissa asked her interest peaked. Who cared about food when there was her favorite topic of conversation around, James Potter. Marissa was never romantically interested in Potter, but the way Sam went, Marissa was convinced that Sam had an infatuation with him. And really who could blame her. That Potter boy was tall, good looking, and had lovely brown eyes. Marissa preferred her men to be a bit more grown up like Sam's Uncle Nate. _Now there was a man I could fall for._ Marissa sighed at the loss of the kind and adorable Hufflepuff.

"Yes! And he is as foul as ever. He better watch it this year. I have too many things going on to waste time dealing with that nuisance." Sam snapped as she took a bit of her roll.

Just then a bang lit the entire Great Hall in beautiful red and green sparkling lights. Sam turned looking up and at that moment she wished she hadn't.

"Oh my!" Marissa said staring up at a giant heart shaped firework with the initials SS + JP written in sparklers.

"Oh no!" Sam groaned. The rest of the Slytherins were cat calling and howling at their Head Girl.

"Woot Woot, Snape. Guess we know what you did this summer." an unknown fifth year commented.

"Traitor" a few whispered loudly.

"Oh shut it, will ya!" Marissa snapped at them as Samantha looked as if she was about to cry. Being Snape's daughter was not easy growing up. Despite having lots of friends growing up, most of the strangers she ran across looked down on her and sneered at her when they heard she was "That Traitors' daughter." She had worked hard to prove she was the best Slytherin and thought she had until James Sirius Potter had to go and mess it up.

"Finite Incantatem." Samantha shouted removing the fireworks from display. "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" she shouted ready to kill the little buggering bastard! "You are the biggest idiot I have ever met!" She found him at Gryffindor table, his classic cheeky grin vanished and worry lit his eyes. He really hoped she would have liked it. "Potter!"

"Yes, Snape." he said coolly, a small tone of hurt in his voice.

"You would do well to stay away from me!" She knew she couldn't pull her wand on him, but a Snape classic scowl and penetrating glare should be enough to scare him. Samantha flipped her long hair over her shoulders and ran out of the Great Hall.

Meanwhile at Ravenclaw table, Alex noticed his sister's outburst. Who could miss it? He looked at Rose. "Sorry Rosie, I'm going to go check on her." He said as he got up and headed out of the Great Hall. _Well great now dinner is ruined. Damn James. Why couldn't he just ask her out like a normal bloke?_ Alex found his sister just outside the Hall trying to dry her tears as they fell.

"Sis, you alright?" he asked softly.

A quick sniff and a nod. "I'm alright, but I swear if that James Potter doesn't watch himself I am going to strangle him with my bare hands. Forget magic, I'll choke the bloody life out of him."

"I know, why couldn't he just ask you out like a normal bloke, right?" Alex asked hoping that would cheer her up. Samantha glared at her brother incredulously.

"I would NEVER go out with Potter," she groaned in frustration. "not in a million years!"

Alex picked his sister up off the ground and took her to her rooms unaware of the shuffling of a pair of feet that were walking back to the Great Hall.

**TBC**

**AN:** So what did everyone think? Any suggestions or predictions I'd love to hear them ^^ As always I look forward to your comments and reviews. So press that button ^_^


	2. First Day

**What the Mirror Saw: Samantha's Story** by Bandgeek252

Chapter 2- First Day

The next morning Samantha woke up to the sound of a soft baritone singing voice. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked at the clock. _7:30am! I'm going to be so late! Eeep!_ Hurrying to her wardrobe, she pulled out her uniform careful to remember her Head badge. _It wouldn't do for the Head Girl to forget her badge on the first day._

Yesterday forgotten as she hurried into the bathroom only to find the back of a towel clad James Potter drying his hair with another towel. Samantha stood there frozen for a moment. For an instant all her logic and intelligence left her and she was reduced to a puddle of teenage female hormones. The dark haired witch tried to turn her head, but couldn't look away. Her eyes were glued to the man. It wasn't that she hadn't seen a half naked man before. Once when she ten, before her parents left the school, Samantha walked in on her parents mid-coitus, but thankfully she _only_ caught her father's backside. Well that and a lot of passionate moans. That was nightmare worthy, but this was not her father shagging her mother. This was a young, athletic male who's strong Quidditch trained arms and firm round buttocks had her reduced to a salivating red cheeked girl.

"You know if you're going to stare like that, mouth hung open, you might as well close the door. You're letting all the warm air out." a cheeky voice snapped her out of her girlish daydream. Her dark brown eyes narrowed trying to hide her apparent blush.

"Well if you didn't take as long in the shower, maybe I wouldn't have to burst in. Merlin, James, you're worse than a girl! And I would know." She snapped ushering him to get out of their shared bathroom.

James gathered his clothes and as he passed her he took a quick look down her tight little tank top that her dressing gown didn't cover and grinned, "I can see that Snape."

"Get the bloody hell out of here Potter! Before I throw your arse out and believe me I will." Samantha groaned fully annoyed and embarrassed. With a flash of her wrist the door slammed in his face. "What a wonderful year this is going to be!" she whined softly to herself. "Just get through the next nine months and then I'll never have to see that rank arrogant amateur* again."

James stood there listening to Samantha talk to herself as his grin faded. Holding his clothes tight, he sighed and got ready. _Well I have the next nine months cut out for me. Damn she is sexy! That top! I thought I was really going to embarrass myself. Thankfully she's easy to goad. I thought Slytherins were supposed to cunning. She's pretty awful at playing this game. Lucky for me, I'm better!_ And with that he headed towards his rooms and got himself dressed.

SSJPSSJPSS

Alex quickly grabbed his books, he knew he was going to need them. Breakfast was one of his favorite meals of the day, because got to sit and enjoy a good book before starting the day. It was better that dreaded coffee is father drank every morning. Alexander enjoyed taking small careful bites of his breakfast while engrossed in a good novel or textbook. Much like Hermione, he enjoyed a good novel now and again.

Alex had a few friends at school, but wasn't as widely involved at school as his sister was. He preferred the quiet and intelligent over popularity which is how Rose Weasley caught his attention. She was so serene and gentle. With quiet cleverness she had grades that matched Alex's and was still good humored enough in nature to be friends with most every single Ravenclaw. Even the older and slightly jealous students adored her. Alex's breath hitched slightly when he saw her coming down the Girls Stairs. Her fine strawberry blond hair fell softly around her oval face and her soft azure eyes were wide and lively. It wasn't the way she looked that caught Alex's attention two years ago. It was her kind disposition, her warmth that drew others near her, her brilliance, but most of all it was her ability to see the good in everyone that took his breath away.

The only trouble with that was she never looked at Alex as more than a friend, but that didn't cause him to give up. A Snape is tenacious by nature and so Alex just found it that more challenging for him to try to win her heart and attention.

"Good morning, Rose." Alex ran up to greet her. She smiled warmly at her friend.

"Morning, Alexander." she said lightly. "Ready for classes?"

"Well since I have Muggle Studies this afternoon and no DADA then yes, I am very much looking forward to classes." Alex grinned at her. For reasons no one could understand Alexander Snape loved Muggle Studies.

"Oh Alexander," she sighed. "I don't understand how you can hate DADA so much when you're father taught it for many years."

"What can I say? I may look almost identical to the man, but we have very different taste in our intellectual pursuits." Alex grinned at her. Rose gathered her bookbag and off to breakfast they went.

"Honestly what do you plan to do with all that Muggle Studies coursework you have done?" Rose asked as the two Ravenclaws approached the Great Hall. There waiting for them was none other than Albus Potter. Albus was pacing before the Great Hall running his fingers through his dark hair.

"Hey there, Al waiting for someone?" Alex asked his friend. Rose smiled at the boys and went off into the Great Hall. "I'll see you in Potions later, Rose."

"See you then," she waved goodbye to her cousin and friend and off to Ravenclaw table.

"So what's up Al?" Alex asked looking dead into Albus' emerald eyes. The Slytherin shifted his feet slightly nervous.

"I don't know what you're talking about Alex! I was waiting for you. First day of classes, figured you would be nervous."

"Why would I be nervous? I have some of the best Potions grades in our year well next to Rosie that is," he said with a dreamy grin.

"You have got it bad, mate. Just ask her out to Hogsmeade or something!" Albus teased Snape.

"I can't just ask her out! Half the blokes in our year do that! I want her to see me first. I want her to feel the same way I do, but I know it in her eyes, she just sees me as a friend."

"How can you tell?" The green eyed Slytherin asked.

"She looks at me like she looks at you." he said softly.

Albus patted him on the back trying to comfort him when he heard a sneer. "Why don't you move, Potter! You're blocking the entrance to the Hall. Some of us would like to eat."

Albus and Alex turned to see Scorpius Malfoy blond and rich wearing the classic Malfoy sneer. Alex was fairly neutral with Scorpius except when he tried to bully his friend.

"Back off Malfoy. You'll get to eat like everyone else, because you're just like everyone else." Alex sighed.

"Why don't you just go sit down and shut up Malfoy," Albus zeroed in on Malfoy. Albus had taken grief from Malfoy for years. Slytherins used to stick together and mock the other houses, but Malfoy had made it his personal mission to annoy Potter as much as possible.

The blond scoffed, "Like you could make me, Potter." as he pushed past Albus brushing their hands together. Albus jumped back as if struck by lighting.

"Damn it!" Albus swore. Alex didn't even bother to scold him about language. Who cared unless teachers were around. "None of the other Slytherins give me half as much grief as he does. What is his deal?"

"I don't know." Alex sighed.

"Alex, Albus, what are you doing out here?" a bright voice rang out.

"Morning, Sam." Alex sighed.

"As Head Girl, I'm to get students to the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Geez, we know sis. Can't you go find some horrible rulebreaker to go scold?" Alex rolled his eyes at his sister. _First day and she's already acting so pompous. Thank Merlin, I'll never have to be in command like that. Ugh! I hate scolding others. They should learn for themselves._

"Thankfully no one has been that bent on breaking the rules this year, but it's still early. Speaking of rulebreakers, Albus please remind your brother to act his age." Samantha stated primly.

"He's your roommate, you tell him!"

"Yes, but you are so much mature than your brother. I thought you could have some effect on him. Remind him that he is Head Boy and all."

"Well I'll tell him, but I think I'll have about as much luck telling him as you would of getting Alex to enjoy Defense Against the Dark Arts." Albus sighed. He hated relaying messages between those two.

"Well I thank you for whatever you do manage to get to sink in." Samantha said and with a sniff left to join her friend Marissa at Slytherin table.

"Why don't those two just go out?" Albus groaned. "Between her and Malfoy, it's shaping up to be a ruddy fantastic day!" he said sarcastically.

"You'll get through it. See you in Potions!" Alex said heading into the hall for breakfast.

"Where have you been sleepy head?" Marissa asked Samantha as she sat down groaning.

"Trying not to kill someone." she said loading her plate ignoring her friend's pointed look.

"Who annoyed you already? Classes haven't even started." Marissa raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'd rather not mention names."

"Oh ho ho ho. I know who that is..." she grinned mischeiviously at the dark haired Head Girl.

"no you don't!"

"James Potter." Marissa said with a grin and she could tell by the perfect Snape scowl that she was right. "come on! What did he do this time?"

"He is a rank arrogant amateur! What was the Headmistress even thinking putting him in position of Head Boy? There were so many other suitable choices." Sam whined into her eggs.

"Nine more months and then you won't have to deal with him. Do you think you'll live, sweetie?"

"Sarcasm does not become you, Marissa." she growled.

"Oh," Marissa said brightly, "I think it becomes me quite well."

"Let's just say, I hope nine months goes by quickly."

"So have you caught him naked yet?" Marissa asked nonchalantly.

"MARISSA!" Samantha shrieked her face turning beat red.

Meanwhile across the Great Hall the Head Boy was watching his counterpart turn red and wondered what she was blushing about. _She looks so amazing when she blushes like that. Samantha has such spirit and fire, but she needs to lighten up. Merlin, she wound up so tight. I just wish she'd lighten up a bit. Well that and give me a ruddy chance!_ James frowned into his toast.

"Why so glum mate? You're ready for Quidditch right?" one of his best friends, Clyde Wood, fellow seventh year and Beater for Gryffindor's Quidditch team.

"I'm ready. Or rather I'll be ready. Just need to survive Defense Against the Dark Arts this morning. I heard we're supposed to be working on duels." James groaned running his fingers through his messy raven hair.

"Why so glum about that? Duels are fun. You love dueling, you're one of the best because you were taught by your dad." Clyde tried to cheer his friend up. Ever since James' childhood friend, Teddy Lupin, graduated James had fallen into random depressing funks. James would be fine for days even weeks until something would effect him so great that he would just frown and sulk for a day or two until he was back. Clyde just hoped and prayed it never happened on the day of a Quidditch match. So after Lupin graduated Clyde took James under his wing and started helping him through the rough patches. Teddy, Clyde, and James were all Gryffindors and on the Quidditch team at one time. The three were strong friends.

"Professors usually like the Head Boy and Girl to partner up; I'm just worried that they will make us duel each other." James confessed.

"Ah, and you don't want to duel the delectable Head Girl." Clyde waggled his eyebrows.

"Oi! Watch your mouth!" James snapped at his friend only to have Clyde laugh heartily.

"I knew it! You are sweet on her, aren't you?" Clyde teased his friend.

"I don't!" James denied it.

"You do!" To this James scowled at his friend ignoring Clyde. "Alright, answer me this Mr. Potter," Clyde winked at his friend. "what was yesterday all about. "SS + JP"? What were you trying to do if not impress the tempting Slytherin to ask her out?"

James mumbled something as Clyde perked his ears up, "What was that, James? I couldn't hear you."

"I said, I'm not trying to impress her. I just thought... we could show everyone what a dynamic Heads we could be." James explained lamely.

"Oh ho ho ho! Is that the reason?" Clyde teased. James ears went red with embarrassment.

"Shut it! Will you? We need to get to class."

"So you don't want to duel your attractive counterpart?" Clyde stopped teasing.

"I'm just not sure..." he paused unsure how to say it.

"You're what? Nervous about kicking her little arse?"

"Well, I'm actually worried she's going to wipe the floor with me. I kind of said something to her this morning and got her all frustrated."

"Hot and bothered, eh?"

"Alright that's it! That's the last time I talk to you about her, if you keep talking about her like that!" James snapped thoroughly annoyed.

"Alright, cool your broomstick."

"It's just that this is Samantha Snape. We all know that my dad and her dad are two of the best duelers in Wizarding Britain and I said something to her that might of pissed her off pretty terribly. She is just so easy to goad and so adorable when she livid."

"And you're worried that with her added annoyance at you, she'll be extra vicious and take you down a peg or two." Clyde paused for a moment. "So are you worried about looking bad to your friends or her?"

Taken aback, "What do you mean?"

"You're either nervous because you don't want to look bad in front of her or your friends. So which is it?" Clyde looked at him with his piercing blue eyes.

James looked at his friend and then at the dark haired beauty sitting at Slytherin table smiling and laughing with her friends.

He scoffed, "My friends of course. Why would I be nervous about looking bad in front of her. Miss Perfect wouldn't notice anyway. Now come on otherwise we'll be late."

Clyde watched as James walked off, he shook his head, "James you are such an idiot sometimes."

**TBC**

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story. I appreciate the love. I'm not in love with this chapter, but some of the parts were necessary for later in the story. Hope you enjoyed the first part, b/c I sure did ^_^

READ and REVIEW and happy reading!

*Where does this insult come from?


	3. When kids are away, adults will play

**What the Mirror Saw: Samantha's Story** by Bandgeek252

Chapter 3- When the Kids are away, Adults will play!

**September 2, 2019**

Hermione woke up and couldn't quell an uneasy feeling she had in her gut. She clutched her stomach as it was doing backflips. The morning sun was shining brightly as Hermione eased her way into the washroom. Good thing too for she only needed two step before all the contents of her stomach came out in a huge vile mess. Hermione barely had enough time to get her massive amount of hair out of the way, cursing the fact that Severus wouldn't let her cut it. _"I love to run my fingers through it, my dear. You look positively delectable with your long unruly hair." What a load! He doesn't have to take care of it!_ But nonetheless Hermione kept her hair long. Even she had to admit how pretty she looked when she did something with it.

Groaning, she picked herself up off the floor and began to wash her mouth out and brush that awful taste out of her mouth when she heard a knock at the washroom door. "Hermione, dearest, are you alright?" her husband asked.

"I'm fine, Severus. Just a bit of upset stomach. I'll be down for breakfast in a minute."

"Coffee or tea this morning?" he asked. Thinking of that rich bitter brew made her stomach gurgle.

"Tea, please." And Severus went down the stairs to make themselves some tea. Looking in the mirror she took a quick inventory of herself. Her honey brown eyes soft and smooth as ever while her face had begun to age. She knew for a forty year old woman she looked pretty good with her round hips and slender waist. _That is what two kids gets you._ Looking up she examined her breasts and sighed. They weren't as perky as they were ten years ago, but still they held up nicely. She saw her curly long brown hair had a few gray spots at her roots, but she just teased her hair to hide it. _No way am I spending the money or taking the time to try to dye any of this mess I am forced to call hair._ One would think that the war herione would have made peace with her, but to this day Hermione still found it bothersome and a chore for the most part.

After Hermione had been rescued and Severus "proposed", Hermione spent the summer of 1999 quickly passing the Ministry's Potions Mastery. Due to her age she was put on probation for teaching NEWTS level classes. Minerva was outraged, but Hermione figured it was the best such a corrupt body could manage. She was honesty too busy enjoying teaching and sharing Severus bed to care. After the Ministry interviewed her performance after her first year of teaching, they left and never troubled her again. Severus began to think about a proper home. He remembered the Mirror showing Spinner's End renovated and revitalized beyond its original state. It was a poor house in a poor neighborhood, but after Severus proposed to Hermione, he felt that they could either find a new house or fix this one up. It was Hermione who decided to fix up Spinner's End. It already had so many specifications like a giant library and a well stocked lab, but it also, to Hermione's great enjoyment, still had many Muggle appliances that had been there since the fifties.

Being away for a year at school didn't help progress their fixing up the house until a year or so later, Hermione told Severus she was pregnant. It was a shock to the dark haired forty year old and he worried over Hermione's reaction, but when she smiled as she gave the news, his heart lept out of his chest. Finally at last he'd have that family he wished for so long ago. And that gave him the desire to hurry the remodeling around.

It wasn't easy teaching and taking care of a newborn, but with so many helpful elves that even Hermione couldn't turn down despite how she tried, it wasn't too difficult. Minerva was concerned about having a family teach at the school, but Hermione and Severus checked the rules and there was no rule against teachers having families live in the castle. It was true that the Snapes were the first teachers to house their family there in well over a century, but it still wasn't against the rules.

The Snapes received little trouble within the castle walls, but out in the wizarding world, there were many who believed that Severus was a traitor to either the Death Eaters or the side of Light. It was one of the reasons Severus wanted them to live in castle. There were still too many enemies out there, in Severus' opinion. If Hermione was harassed at all she didn't show it. She refused to feel inferior. During school she hadn't backed down when Malfoy and others called her names like Mudblood or a Nightmare, she wasn't going to back down now. Samantha and Alex knew from an early age what it meant to be a Snape. There was a certain amount of ridicule ignorant people would put on them, but Hermione and Severus were both firm that they were not to retaliate unless attacked first and to stick together.

When Samantha was two and a half, Hermione found out she was pregnant again and Severus couldn't help but grin like a fool. He was so certain that it was a boy, he even decorated the baby room up in a rich blue. When Hermione had asked why blue, Severus simply replied, "He'll be in Ravenclaw, I just want him to get used to the color." Hermione just rolled her eyes and reminded him that the Mirror does not tell the future. They rarely mentioned the Mirror of Erised and when the children would ask about how they met, they edited it slightly, but the last thing they wanted was for their children to get silly ideas about the Mirror solving all their problems, including love lives... when they were old enough to have them.

As Samantha approached her first year at Hogwarts, Hermione and Severus sat down and had a long discussion about what to do. In the end the two teachers wanted a change and to give a chance for their daughter to experience school as a normal student would and turned in their resignation. A few months later the two Potions Masters opened an apothecary in Hogsmeade, _Brewed Glory_. Hermione and Severus did high quality potions and research for new potions. The brightest witch of her age was determined to improve her restorative potion. She wanted to make it completely restore memories from those who suffered Oblivates so severe that other cures had failed. She was actually able to restore Lockheart's memory four years after leaving the school. He still sent copies of his picture with his Christmas cards every year, much to Severus and Hermione's great annoyance.

The Snapes next big project was study on the cure for Lycanthropy. It started out as simply research for Hermione, but then Samantha and Severus got involved and it just snowballed from there. Three years later they were finally going to be able to start playing with different formulas, but Hermione put her foot down when it came to Samantha helping out during the school year. It was the girl's last year and she didn't need more on her plate. Hermione hadn't gotten a normal seventh year so she was determined to see her daughter get one. Much to the Head Girl's annoyance.

Hermione pulled her hair back and put her dressing gown on. Not that it mattered much with the children at school, but it was habit for the woman.

"Feeling better," Severus' kindly spoke as he handed her a cup of hot tea. The aroma eased her stomach.

"Yes, I don't know what happened. Maybe we shouldn't eat Fish and Chips from the Leaky Cauldron anymore."

The fifty nine year old raised his eyebrow at his lovely wife. Some days Severus looked in the mirror at the aged old man he had become and wondered what the hell was this lovely creature doing with him, but then he would watch how she was with others her own age and knew, _She couldn't stand them; they aren't intelligent enough or interesting enough for her._ _Still, she is here everyday with me. _He internally sighed warmth filling his heart. He knew how truly blessed they were. Twenty years of marriage and going strong. He just hoped she took his news well.

"I suppose not. Um, Hermione dear, there is something I wanted to discuss with you." he had his professor voice which caused his wife to perk her ears in concern.

"Whenever you use your professor voice, I worry." Hermione threw him a sly smile.

"I talked to Farnsworth at the Ministry." To this Hermione narrowed her eyes at her husband. He knew how she felt about the Ministry since the war days. "Now don't give me that look! They could use the help in the Department of Mysteries."

To say Hermione was shocked was a gross understatement. "WHAT?" she cried. "Why would you want to?"

Severus sighed in exasperation, he knew this was going to be a battle. "I told when we started the store that we wouldn't stay doing it forever. I have zero desire to teach anymore."

Hermione didn't wait for her husband to finish, "So you just decide that you're going to leave me the shop and take off to work covertly for some highly secret Ministry department. Have you gone completely insane?"

The dark haired man hated hearing his wife's shrieking, he knew after twenty years of marriage with her that this was just a shocked reaction to his news. Taking a deep breath he tried again. "Hermione, I am bored with the shop. I have been doing potions for so long, I need to try something else."

"So you're just to drop all of this on me and expect me to just send you off doing Merlin knows what in the Department of Mysteries?" she snapped taking a sip of her tea wincing at how hot it still was.

"They need the help. They need those who have excellent mind magic and I do, Hermione. I am not trying to leave you with a mess. I will still be able to help with the research, but we'll need to hire another brewer for the day to day stock."

"What you mean is I'll be doing the finding and hiring?" she sneered annoyed with Severus for dropping this bomb on her, her tea being too hot, her stomach being upset, and her need for more caffeine.

"I will help you. You know I will." he tried again, but even Hermione could tell he was losing patience with her and fast.

Hermione sighed, picked up her tea, and walked out of the room. Severus slammed his fist against the table. "So that's it, you're just going to walk away! Mature choice Hermione."

She turned slowly to him glaring at him, "It is the mature choice, because otherwise I might say something I'll regret. Now if you don't mind I don't have the luxury of working at the Ministry so I need to get the shop open shortly, excuse me." she turned on her heel careful not to spill her tea and went up to the study and slammed the door hard.

The husband just stood there and sighed heavily. _I knew she wasn't going to take it well. Damn it, Hermione. Is it so much to ask for, hhhmmm? A little support? I suppose it is!_ And with that Severus downed his burning tea letting scorch his throat and quickly went to get some parchment. He had to write a wanted advertisement.

HGSSHGSSHG

Nate Granger stood outside of Olivander's, his place of employment, hesitating to go in. It was his only day off this week, but he needed something to do with his hands and mind otherwise he'd go crazy. Yesterday had shaken him up more than he thought it would have. _What the ruddy hell was I thinking? Going to the train station. If everyone was half as sharp as Severus, I would have been hexed so badly by Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. No one noticed, but if she keeps doing those kinds of things, everyone will. Aunt Ginny even thanked me. What the hell did she had to do that for? Only made me feel more guilty about it. She's TWEVLE! Get it through your perverted mind, she is too young! I just need a few hours working on some Holly or Vinewood and I'll feel better. _

He entered the quiet dusty shop and looked around for the sweet odd blond who was his boss, but couldn't find Luna anywhere.

"Luna!" he called when he heard a heavy sob coming from the basement. Wand at the ready Nate headed down cautiously. He had half a mind to call for Ron, but decided to wait.

"Luna!" he called again. "Where are you?" he heard a scream. "_Lumos."_ he shouted as his wand grew bright lighting the whole basement.

"Nate?" a soft terrified voice called out. Nate moved closer to his shaking boss.

"Luna, are you alright?" Nate reached out for her pulling her into his arms. He had always found Luna fascinating as a child. She was kind of person that was so unique and interesting you couldn't help, but be mesmerized.

"Ron?" she asked for and Nate sent his Ox patronus to Ron asking him to come to the shop quickly all the while never letting go of her.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Nate asked.

"The light went out. I couldn't get it back. It was so dark." she was shaking despite the warming charm Nate had cast on her. She clung to him tightly.

"Luna! Nate!" Ron's voice bellowed through the empty store.

"We're down here. I found her. She's just really shaken up." Nate calmly explained.

"Oh sweetheart what happened?" Ron pulled his wife of fifteen years into his arms. She cried into his Auror robes.

"It was dark, Ron." she said as if that explained everything, but Nate still had a confused look on his face which Ron noticed.

"Why did you go down there? You know to ask one of us." he gently scolded her.

"It was Nate's day off, I didn't... want to be a burden." she cried harder.

"Oh Luna, I was coming here to see if you would let me work a little." Nate sighed and smiled at his boss.

"What? It's your only day off." Luna sniffed trying to calm her tears.

"Pff, who needs a day off. I am itching to try out that new unicorn hair on the new batch of Holly wood that came in. It should be fun. What I would do otherwise?" Nate joked good heartedly.

"I don't know, maybe go see your friends, go on a date, that kind of stuff." Ron said sitting down and pulling Luna into his lap.

"My friends? I see all the time and girls? Who has time for that? I'm happy to watch over the shop if you want to take the day off. Go bunking off, Luna. You need it!" Nate tried to joke with her, but he could see she was still too shaken.

Luna nodded and Ron picked her up without a moment's hesitation. "I will just get her home. Luna why don't you go wash your face and we'll go home."

Luna looked horrified. "I am so sorry Ron! I didn't mean for you to have to take a day off. You shouldn't have to. It's been years, I should be over this by now."

"Now, none of that. I have sick leave and vacation time, we just sent little Rosie up to school why don't we spend the day together?" Luna nodded at his suggestion and went off to the washroom.

"What was that all about?" Nate breathed completely confused. When he noticed Ron's scowl, the Hufflepuff blushed slightly and amended, "Not trying to invasive, just curious is all."

"Right before you were born, we had a war and Luna was taken prisoner. She was more like kidnapped off the Hogwarts Train, but that is neither here nor there. She was kept in isolation for weeks before she was graced with another prisoner, Olivander."

"So that explains a bit about the shop now." Nate nodded his head for Ron to continue. The red head cleared his throat and continued.

"Well after she was freed, she was depressed for months. The war ended and she was back at school actually going out with Neville Longbottom at the time." Ron chuckled at his wife's former boyfriend.

"Professor Longbottom!" Nate cried shocked.

"Around Easter she was taken... again." His brilliant blue eyes glassed over with unshed tears. "She only taken for a few hours, but it was enough to bring it all back for her. Ever since she has never been able to stand the dark. I have been laying by her side every night since she got out of Hogwarts and if I was unable to be there, my patronus is always there. Whenever she is in total darkness she is there again and it is horrifying for her so keep your trap shut, will you?" Ron snapped with no real emotion behind it. Nate felt for the man trying to protect his wife and even worse for his employer.

"I never knew." he breathed and quickly added, "and I certainly won't tell anyone. You have my word, sir."

"You're a good bloke Nate. I had my doubts being Hermione brother, you'd be all textbook-y and a bit of a harpy,"

"Don't let her hear you say that!" Nate pointed out.

The blue eyed man just nodded and continued, "but you turned out alright! You're going to make a good husband one day," to this Nate blushed tomato red, "if you choose to do that. Anyone you're keeping an eye out for?"

_Oh Ron, how I wish I wasn't! Get over it! She's too young and I'm too poor for anything like marriage! _"Not really. I am too poor and undecided to really make any big decisions about that right now." And thankfully Ron let it go at that. _Thank Merlin. I know Ron's not very sharp, but he tends to notice the things others overlook. He sees things. Just hope he can't see into my perverted heart. _

Ron just smiled and patted him on the back, "I know. I was the same way with Luna. We didn't get married right away like Harry and Ginny or even your sister and your brother-in-law. I didn't have an inheritance like Harry or have a place to live like Hermione did so I worked up through the ranks and saved up enough money to buy her a house and a nice savings before I asked for her hand."

Nate looked at the red head confused, "I thought you got married around the same time as Hermione did."

"Nope," he shook his head.

"But you said you've slept by her side ever since she left Hogwarts. How long have you two actually been married?" Nate asked with a small sly grin on his cheeky face. The older man felt a small blush creep up his ears.

"I... uh... well I stayed at her house or she came to mine for about a year. Then I found myself a flat and Luna stayed with me. It's not the bloody dark ages, you git!" Ron pushed the younger man slightly trying to move past his apparent embarrassment.

HGSSHGSSHG

That evening Ginny was just getting out of the shower before she began to make dinner. Her long fiery red hair fell to her shoulders with only a few strands of gray which she promptly zapped with her wand. _I am too young for gray hair! _ She brushed it a few times before applying a drying charm and went to dress. Grimmauld Place had been their home since the end of the war. Harry and Ginny had talked about moving to somewhere like Godric's Hollow, his childhood home, but Harry was adamant, the place felt more like a tomb to him and a reminder that at one point he had a family. Despite Hermione and Ginny's insistence that it would be a fresh start, Harry still didn't want to leave Grimmauld. So with that Ginny rolled up her sleeves and got to work after school. Remodeling the entire house and finally removing Mrs. Black from the wall took some work. Ginny just gave her to Krecher who still loved to talk to his former mistress.

Harry and Ginny were married right out of Hogwarts and two years later, Ginny found out she was pregnant with their first child. Harry was ecstatic to say the least, but then quickly found out that his best friend was having a baby as well. All Harry could say was thank Merlin that Hermione was trapped in a dungeon while she was pregnant, because the raven haired Auror had a hard enough time dealing with one hormonal pregnant woman... He didn't think he could have dealt with two of them at the same time. Head of Auror's or not he still was only one man.

That following year Ginny had finally finished remodeling the house. Thanks mostly to Molly and Arthur who found time to come over and help with the heavy lifting and strong spell work while Ginny was pregnant. Harry and Ginny were able to welcome their first child, James Sirius Potter, into a newly remodeled, clean looking home with bright and warm colors on the walls.

Ginny had always had a love of writing and so she began to try her hand at journalism after James was born. She knew she didn't have to work since Harry made a decent living, but she felt she needed something to keep her mind sharp otherwise she would die of boredom. And so the Daily Prophet offered her a small column that she could showcase Quidditch Commentary. Ginny and Harry always received free tickets to matches all over the country and when James was about a year old, Ginny began to take him rather than leave him with her mother. It was there that Ginny first discovered her son's love of flying. He had Quidditch player written all over him.

Three years later, they were blessed with another son who Harry wanted to name Albus Severus Potter. Ginny loved the idea much to Severus annoyance.

"Ginny! You home!" Harry called just getting home from work.

"Up here!" she called as she headed down the stairs to greet him in the kitchen.

"Harry!" she called and found him bloody and bruised searching for the bruise paste and healing salves. "Harry James Potter! What the bloody hell have you done to yourself?" She cried. In all honesty Ginny shouldn't have been surprised. Every week since they were married it seemed that Harry was coming home with some kind of injury. Much to Ginny's annoyance.

"It's not as bad as it look, dearest. I promise." Harry looked at her trying not wince as he was pushed into a chair.

"That is it! I've had it with that damn Auror Office. They think that since you're the Boy-Who-Lived you can always cheat death and not get injured. You are not invincible!"

"Except when I have the Cloak." Harry chuckled as he hissed through the pain. Ginny applied a heavy amount of bruise paste on his left shoulder not even trying to be gentle. "Ouch, Gin that hurt this time."

Channeling Molly Weasley, Ginny looked at her husband with a cross glare, "Good! Maybe this time it will sink in! You are too old for this nonsense."

The injured man chuckled. "Gin, I've been fighting dark wizards since I was 11, how do you expect me to stop?"

"Just stop! That's how difficult it is. Get a different job, work a different position, but something is better than you running around the wizarding world catching dark wizards. Riddle, I understood. The Death Eaters, I understood, but after that Harry you're supposed to let the next generation take the wheel."

"I am not sixty, thank you very much!" Harry snapped at her which only resulted in another 'ouch'.

"I realize that, Mr. Potter, but if you don't ease up on the herorics, you won't be around long enough to reach it!"

"Why Mrs. Potter, I thought you liked that about me?" He grinned at her cheekily.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "When you were sixteen, yes I did, but now that we have a family... Harry," Ginny sighed in frustration. "Every time you go on a mission, I hold my breath. I don't release it until you're home safe and sound. I'm getting tired of holding my breath. I'm not saying quit, but isn't there anything you'd rather be doing than catching dark wizards?"

Harry really looked at his wife for the first time that night. He saw the worry wrinkles that marred the corners of her eyes. Had he caused that? With his reckless behavior? Snape always did say he was horribly reckless, but was it really that bad? Harry hadn't questioned when he entered the Auror Training program or when he became an Auror. When he went on dangerous missions he never questioned the worry that his family must have been experiencing while at home waiting for him to come home. He took her hand and looked deep into his wife's lovely brown eyes.

"Ginny, I'm sorry." Harry breathed as the red head fell into his arms. "Ouch." he hissed.

He heard her chuckle softly, "That will teach you to let me heal you."

HGSSHGSSHG

Later that evening, Severus sat in their study and was quietly reading when he heard the door open with a loud creak. _One day I will fix that damn creak. _

"Severus?" his wife called out. He looked up to see her tear stricken face blotched and puffy. "I want to talk to you."

"Yes," he said carefully setting down his book.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's not about the Ministry. I know you've been bored with work recently. I just didn't like that it was sprung on me so quickly." she hated to fight with Severus. Argue, discuss, all of those were fine, but fight was something they rarely did.

"I'm sorry too." Severus voice came out quietly. He loathed to apologize, because he honestly didn't think he had done anything terrible, but he had sprung it on her without explaining how it would take him weeks to find a replacement. "I'm not leaving you with the shop, Hermione. Actually I was wondering if you would agree to this idea, I have." Hermione's ears perked up at the notion. "What if we offered the business to Samantha after she graduates?" Hermione's eyes lit up.

"That would be wonderful. I think she would do wonders with the place that we haven't wanted to."

"I also figured this would give you an opportunity to see if there was anything else you would like to pursue. You don't always have to work with me, Hermione."

She hung her head for a moment. It was true. She had loved working by his side through teaching and then the shop, but with their children almost grown, it was time to try something else. "I just don't know what I would want to do."

Severus stood up and kissed her on the nose as a sign that their fight was over. "You have time to figure it out, you know." he yawned. "I'm off to bed. Join me?" he held out his hand for hers. She smiled at him.

"Mr. Snape, I would love to."

"Well then Mrs. Snape, please lead the way. Any chance that lacy pair of black knickers you bought in Diagon Ally and thought I didn't notice will make an appearance tonight?" he smirked at her. Hermione gasped.

"How did you know about that?" Heat climbing her cheeks.

"That is my secret."

"For that I should say no." she grinned at him slyly. "but since I am feeling rather naughty tonight, I think I'll forgive you this once." Severus growled in anticipation as he picked her up bridal style and whisked her off to their bedroom. Their fight long forgotten.

**TBC**

**AN: **The adults have issues! I wanted to write it this way to show that even after the wedding and years of happy marriage, adults will still argue. I always thought of Ron as a Xander (from Buffy the Vampire Slayer) equivalent. Perceptive in areas others couldn't see. At least that is the Ron I wish was written. I love writing Nate. Poor Nate. He is kind of like me except for loving a certain red headed Potter who isn't Ginny. I actually prefer old guys, you know ^^ Anyway, I thought Nate's patronus would be an Ox due to his undying loyalty and perseverance when it comes to those he loves. That is actually my Chinese Zodiac.

Hope you liked this chapter and sorry it took me a while to write. Quite a few school projects to do and not enough hours in the day to do them .

Let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, alerted, or just read the series. I am very proud of this series and it's really had me work on my writing. It's still nothing impressive, not by a long shot, but I won't lie, I am immensely proud of how it has evolved. Read my earliest story and then read this, you'll see. Thanks to everyone for reading this. I would love to hear suggestions or even predictions.

Happy Reading, Bandgeek252!


	4. Potter gets hit on

**What the Mirror Saw: Samantha's Story** by Bandgeek252

Chapter 4- Potter gets hit (on)

**October 31, 2019**

Lily Luna Potter adjusted her robes as she climbed the many stairs to the Owlery. She knew no one would be around since everyone was at lunch. Saturdays were usually spent by most students at Hogwarts either in the library doing homework, hanging out outside, or in the common rooms. Lily used that to her advantage as she gripped her letter tightly. If either of her brothers were to see her, they would begin to ask questions and she didn't want to answer them. _They'd think me barmy! Writing an older boy like this._

She called for Merry, her beautiful barn owl with the heart shaped face. A present from her father when she went to Hogwarts. She attached the letter. Albus had an owl that looked exactly like Merry except for its blacker feather tips. Albus and Lily had named them Merry and Pippin. Since they looked so much alike.

"Merry, please take this to Nate Granger. Make sure he writes back. Peck him to death if necessary." and off Merry flew. Lily flicked her long red hair off her shoulders and sighed. "Please write back to me Nate. I miss you terribly." Her heart felt a pang of loneliness at the thought of being abandoned of her first friend who wasn't a member of her family.

It wasn't that Lily didn't enjoy Hogwarts. There were so many new things to learn and see. She loved charms and transfiguration the most. Took after her mother in more ways than just her hair. Yet she couldn't escape the small emptiness being without that smiling and warm Hufflepuff. Sure she had her friends in Gryffindor, her bunk mates who giggled with her until all hours of the night, but it did nothing to fill this small hole in her heart. A hole that felt like it was growing. To her classmates no one would notice this small hole in her heart. To them Lily was a bright and sweet girl who loved to fly much like her parents and trying new charms. To them they saw her brilliant smile and enthusiasm for learning new things, but every now and then the smile would dip a little and she'd let out a large sigh.

_I know I have a crush on Nate, but he's 18! What would he want with little twelve year old me? I am sure he just thinks of me as James' little sister. I know that's what my mind is saying, but I wish I could explain it to my heart. I miss him so much. His light smile. How the world could be falling apart and he'd still smile. I miss his chipperness, even early in the morning! What am I saying? Lily girl, you've got to get over this silly crush. He has a future and I have to hurry to lunch if I want to eat this afternoon. Blast Al and James for not showing me where the kitchens are yet. Said I had to wait until third year! Well that's just silly! _

The youngest Potter quickly found herself in front of the Great Hall. "Good! I made it in time!" she sighed relief.

"Well if it isn't the littlest Potter?" a cocky voice came up behind her. Lily gasped startled by the sly grin of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Malfoy, you startled me!" Lily gently smacked him upside the shoulder. She never had a problem with the Malfoy heir. She knew Albus disliked him with a fiery passion, but she could never understand why. Sure he was cocksure and bit of snob, but outside of that he wasn't a pureblood supremacist like his grandfather and even his father... to a degree. Malfoy inherited his family's aristocratic cheekbones and pale skin, but his eyes were brilliant blue and much warmer than the Malfoys had ever had before. That in thanks due to his mother's influence.

"You're easily startled Potter." he smirked her and his azure eyes teasing her. Lily forbid herself from blushing. All the girls in her room had a mad fancy for Scorpius Malfoy. Lily could see the appeal. He was tall for his age, handsome with his sharp features, but Lily always found him more cold than she cared for you.

"Is there something you wanted?" Lily asked curious. Usually Malfoy tugged on a whisp of her hair, grinned at her, and then moved on without so much as two words, but what had gotten into him today, she wondered.

"That all depends," he leaned in a bit closer to her. For a moment the red headed Potter began to worry. _Is he going to kiss me? He's charming and very handsome, but my heart belongs to someone else. I can't do this!_

She turned her head so he couldn't take her lips as her cheeks began to blush slightly. Despite her well known family name, she tended to keep to herself and her family. Boys didn't just lean in to kiss her in the middle of the hall. She was still fairly gangly which suited her father and herself just fine. She didn't want boys to notice her. _Not boys that is, but one man could... Stop thinking like that Lily!_ She scolded herself.

"Aww, come on Potter, I wasn't going to kiss you." he barked a laugh which just caused Lily to flush.

"Then just exactly were you doing?" she snapped getting annoyed with the blond snobbish Slytherin.

"I actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with me to the Yule Ball?" Scorpius' voice stood steady, but Lily could see his shoulders tighten. _Is he serious? _

"Why me?" Lily wanted to know. "Why not ask one of those Slytherin girls in your own year?"

"Because, Lily," he whispered her name which caused a small shiver down her spine. No one, not even Nate, had said her name like that! "I am a Malfoy."

The red head snorted at his arrogance. "And?" she raised an eyebrow.

He leaned a little closer. "and Malfoys only want the best." he whispered into her ear. Lily felt blood rush to her cheeks.

"Malfoy," she cleared her throat and backed away. "I don't know... I'm only a second year." she mumbled. She didn't want to say that she didn't see him that way. "I'm not sure that us going to together would be such a good idea."

"You're still more mature than most girls in this school." he complimented her. Lily looked up surprised. "And what could be more fun than watching everyone's face when I come in with one the prettiest girls in school." Malfoy grinned at her.

"Well thank you, I think." she was desperate to try to figure a way out of this. _I don't want to go with __Malfoy. There is nothing wrong with him, but I just don't like him like that. Oh I wish Nate was still here. Then maybe he'd ask me. No he wouldn't. He would have taken Anna Longbottom like he did last year. It would be funny to see my brothers' jaws drop when they saw me enter with Malfoy. Al would probably die of shock. _Scorpius was watching her wheels turning almost wanting to smirk for he knew she would say yes. Scorpius was indeed a Slytherin and he knew that if he appealed her to Gryffindor sense of fun, she would go with him. And she had to say yes!

"Alright Malfoy, you have yourself a date." Lily smiled at him with a glint of mischievousness behind her hazel eyes. Yet inside her insides were shaking at her feeling of betrayal. Trying to snap herself out of it. _He is free and so am I! I'll go and have a wonderful time with Scorpius Malfoy! _

"Oi! Get your bleeding hands off my sister!" Lily could have groaned at the voice that called out.

"Don't get your knickers in knot, Potter. I was just saying a friendly hello to your precious sister." Scorpius' humor evaporated into thin air as his blue eyes hardened at his fellow Slytherin.

"I'll keep my knickers from knotting as long as you stay out of my sister's knickers." Albus threw a deathly glare at his bunk-mate. The raven haired Slytherin stepped between the blond and his sister throwing his younger sibling a fierce scowl.

"Al, I don't know why you're getting so worked up. Malfoy was only saying hello." Lily tried to placate her brother. Albus Potter had their father's temper when he got his back up. Relentless and fierce, Lily sighed at her brother's temper. _This is why I'll never have a boyfriend! Albus and James will beat back anyone who even looks at me sideways. _

"Leaning like that! Lily Luna Potter, I am astonished that you would think that was a proper hello." Albus' face grew red with anger.

"What's your problem Potter? Afraid someone likes your sister. She is pretty and brilliant. Why wouldn't someone like her?" Malfoy smirked willfully at the boy. Clenching his fist, he roared back.

"The only one I have problem with is you... MALFOY! You strut about this school as if you own everything. Lily is pretty and too good to fall to your empty charms. That may work on the some small minded girls that roam these halls, but certainly not Lily!"

Lily could have died from embarrassment as Al's proclamations were gaining the attention of the entire student body. She wanted to earth to swallow her whole as her cheeks flamed. She tried to back herself into the crowd a bit. Albus didn't notice her, to preoccupied with his arch nemesis.

"Oh really! I strut! That is rich coming from you Potter. Look alike to the Savior of the Wizarding World, why don't you look in the mirror before you go about swing wild accusations my way. I have neither the time nor inclination to listen to your huffing!"

"I do not strut!" Albus shouted.

"True! Strut would be too light of a word to describe the hero worship you get around here! Why I am surprised one of the houses hasn't been named after you yet! Potter Tower!" he sneered causing Albus to blush horribly. He knew that looking like his father had gained him more attention than he wanted. But he never liked it and actually preferred when people just left him alone and talked to his dad. He didn't save the world, his dad and his dad's friends did.

"That's not true." Albus said without the power behind it.

Scorpius could see that he had bested Potter, but being a Malfoy had it's down side, never knowing when to quit. "Oh it's not, is it? Then why did you feel the need to play rescue to your sister. Got that hero complex from your father! You just can't stand that she would want to talk to me. That she could be interested in a Malfoy. Burns your ears doesn't it?" Malfoy hissed angrily. Albus shook with rage as his clenched fist drew behind him and rightly punched Malfoy in the nose.

"Oooouch." the blond cried out. His pale face grew pink with anger. Malfoys never backing down from retaliation, he drew his fist back and hit Albus right in the stomach. From then a brawl came out with both parties throwing punches in a fury. The students gathered began to cheer each on.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" a stern young voice rang out causing both Slytherins to quake in front of their Head Girl, Samantha Snape.

"Explanation and quickly before I send you both to the Headmistress the points to my house be damned." she hissed at them. Both of them winced under her harsh tone. Samantha's tone resembled all too well their Uncle Severus.

"Nothing. Just a little tiff" Malfoy said politely while scowling at the dark haired boy.

Samantha looked at Potter. She always liked Albus and Scorpius, but the rules were there for a reason.

"As he said." Albus huffed glaring at Malfoy.

"Detention with Filch tomorrow night! And ten points each from Slytherin!" Samantha hissed. She loathed to take away points from her own house, but the rules were there and there was no way to hide this mess.

"What I'd miss? Everyone on your way." a boisterous voice called out causing the student body to disperse.

"Potter deal with your brother! I've already assigned detention and took away points. Maybe you can get something to sink into that thick Potter head of your family's. Merlin knows, Slytherin hasn't yet!" Samantha ordered the Head Boy.

"What did he do?" James asked in all seriousness.

"He was caught fighting with Malfoy here." she explained simply.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" James asked grabbing ahold of his brother's collar. Albus knew that he was in deep trouble.

"Well I wasn't sure if your fan club was about and since neither of them want to offer an explanation, I am to assume the worst." Samantha replied tartly.

"Fan club or not, Sam,"

"Don't call me that!"

"I'll always live up to my responsibilities." he pulled her eyes into his gaze and held it there. Sam had never noticed just how beautiful his brown eyes were when they looked at her in such a serious manner. They almost seem to sparkle with a richness that she had never noticed before.

"G-Good for that," she cleared her throat applying her best Head Girl voice, "why don't you take care of your responsibility as oldest brother."

"Thank you, Head Girl." he gave her a sweeping bow stalking away dragging his younger brother with him.

Samantha turned to the blond Slytherin and sighed. "I will write your father, Scorpius, but what I tell him is up to you."

Malfoy's blue eyes looked up in horror, but he quickly threw a sneer at her. "Tell him whatever you want!" he said as he stormed off. He certainly didn't want to explain to Samantha what their fight had been about. Scorpius wasn't proud that he goaded Albus. Afterall they were supposed to be housemates, but something in him just wanted to goad and taunt the raven haired boy.

"You deserve it, you know!" a quiet voice chirpped.

"Lily, what do you want?" he wiped the blood off his nose. He could say this, Potter could throw a punch!

"He hates it." she stepped forward wand in hand and muttered a small healing spell over his nose and bruised lip. "When people compare or think of him as our dad. Dad hates the fame, but has gotten used to it a bit. Albus hasn't." she watched Malfoy's eyes soften at her story.

"I didn't mean to go that far." he said softly. Lily looked thoroughly puzzled, but said nothing. She had her own ideas of what was going on. _I'll have to watch him more carefully. _

SSJPSSJPSS

James pulled his brother into an empty classroom and threw him in most ungraciously.

"Oi, James that hurt!"

"And it's going to hurt even more when Mum and Dad find out that you've been fighting. I can understand with Malfoy. He goads you, but you let him Albus!" James scolded his brother.

Albus sighed, "I know! James, he just gets under my skin. He doesn't treat any of the other Slytherins like he does me. I just wish he'd knock it off! He so damn arrogant."

James watched his brother in curiosity, but said nothing about it. "I'm going to have to write Mum and Dad. Expect a Howler in a day or two." James said. "Unless you want to tell me what this really was about."

"Nothing," was the emerald eyed boy's reply.

SSJPSSJPSS

Alex watched his best friend get dragged away by his brother and rolled his eyes. Slytherins were such dramatics. _Thank Merlin, I am a sensible Ravenclaw. _Reaffirming his delight in being placed in the House Wit.

"Alex!" a friendly voice rang out to him. He turned his head and wished he hadn't. None other than Freddie Weasley was coming his way and there was no escaping her. Alex found that whenever he would talk to Freddie something always happened and it was always at Alex's expense.

"Alex!" she repeated.

"Yes, Winifred." he said with biting sarcasm. Winifred only smiled at him warmly tugging at her Gryffindor robes. Her warm brown eyes held by her mocha skin and black hair with streaks of red running through it.

"I just hope that Al doesn't get into too much trouble. Your sister seemed to handle it well." she complimented her. "I wonder what they were fighting about."

Alex wanted to roll his eyes at her. He didn't really know what it was that had his best friends ready to tear each other limb from limb, but he was sure it wasn't about Lily Potter. That girl, he knew from experience, could handle herself just fine. _I think I still have the bruise when she kicked me in the shin when I wouldn't give her Quaffle back._

"I have no idea what those two would be fighting about. I have homework to do so if you don't mind." he tried to excuse himself, but the dark haired girl simply followed him.

"Ooh what are you doing for a Muggle Studies project? Yours was so fantastic last year. A recreation of the a digital clock that could run in Hogwarts. Even with the school's anti-Muggle technology wards, you were able to work around it. Brilliant!" she exclaimed. Alex felt his cheeks begin to flush. No one complimented his work with Muggle Studies before. They had just rolled their eyes and asked what was the point when there were better magical spells out there.

"I didn't know you were interested in Muggle Studies." Alex commented dryly.

"Well," she sighed. "Daddy is and I do try to help out around the shop during the summers." Alex knew that George Weasley had expanded his branch of magic to include pranks taken from muggle technology, but he had no idea of Winifred's interest.

"Do you plan to become an entrepreneur prankster as well?" he asked trying to be polite.

"Yes... well maybe. I haven't decided. I actually would like to work with books, but I don't want to sell them."

Puzzled, he let his curiosity get the better of him, "What would you do with them?"

"I'm not sure. We recently learned of this collection of information, textbooks, and research that muggles can use to organize their information. Making it available to everyone. That would be useful here when students are trying to do research." she said thoughtfully. Alex looked at her in surprise.

"You mean the Internet?"

"Yes that is it! Fabulous clever bit of technology the Muggles have. If only the Wizarding world could use it!" To say that Alex was shocked would have been a gross understatement. He always knew of Freddie as a daughter of a legendary prankster, George Weasley and while she seemed to be smart enough to get into the tougher classes that Alex was in, she never seemed to be interested in anything as unpopular as Muggle Studies. Alex had even gotten into it just to annoy his father.

"I wouldn't think that you would be interested in Muggle Studies and books..." he ended lamely brushing his long black hair out of his face so he could see her.

Freddie blushed bright pink as she smiled. "Things aren't always what they seem, Alexander." she said softly. Alex looked at her for probably the first time in a year and saw how warm and friendly her eyes were. They reminded Alex of warm earth. Despite growing up around the Weasleys and Potters, Alex had tired of their noisy banter and rambunctious natures. So he pretty much ignored everyone but Albus and Rose.

"Oh Alex, there you are!" a dreamy voice called out and shook Alex out of his spell.

"Yes, Rose. I am here. Are you ready to study?" Alex asked as the strawberry blond Ravenclaw approached the two.

"Well let's go!" she tugged on his sleeve. "I don't want to miss our favorite spot!"

"Uh, bye Fred." Alex said quickly as he was pulled into the library by her cousin. Winifred stood there unable to move as tears threatened to spill over her eyes.

"What's wrong sis?" her younger brother, second year Gryffindor, Orion found her.

"Oh nothing." she tried to brush her tears away feeling incredibly silly for crying. _And for a boy! How silly!_

"If by nothing you mean, Alexander Snape then yes I believe you were telling me the truth." Orion teased her gently.

"Orion!" she cried in shock. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Her brother with his blue eyes, gift from their father, and a wild fro of black hair smiled weakly at his sister. "You know that he's had a mad fancy for Rosie since we were little."

"I- uh," she stuttered not knowing what to say. "I know." she sighed feeling utterly defeated.

"Don't let it get you down. Rose has no clue." Orion laughed. Winifred felt her tears subside. _Well who knows what will happen. Maybe she'll never wake up and realize what a wonderful bloke Alex is. _She felt her hope crash as an evil little voice hissed at her, _But that doesn't mean he'll notice you._ And the sad part was she knew that it was true.

**TBC**

**AN:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was actually inspired by fanart on Deviantart. I will put the link in my profile. I adore this artist. I just wish she did more outside of the canon work. I hate Ron and Hermione so much! I like Ron and I like Hermione, but not together. I think they make fantastic friends and that's it!

A lot was going on in this scene and I apologize for not updating more quickly. I have three major assignments due in the next so I will be a busy girl. Yet today for some reason this chapter finally spoke to me and I was able to write it. I hope you enjoy learning more about the Next Generation of Hogwarts. I love writing Lily and Winifred. Those forlorn ladies. And what's up with Scorpius and Albus? Why are they always at each other's throats? Hmmm, a mystery!

Please Review!


	5. Potions Nightmare

**What the Mirror Saw: Samantha's Story** by Bandgeek252

Chapter 5- The Potion's Nightmare and Snapes' Family Motto

**November 15, 2019**

It had been several weeks since Albus and Scorpius had their near brawl in the halls and Alex could still sense the tension between the two. Alex tried to distract his friend and forewarned his sister that she might want to talk to her Slytherins. Something was going on between those two that he just couldn't put his finger on, but whatever it was, the youngest Snape knew it would be volatile.

Samantha just wanted to roll her eyes at her younger brother. He was just being extra sensitive about Albus. Scorpius was acting his usual haughty self around his friends and after a few inquiries with the teachers, she was certain that nothing was amiss. Albus was quieter than usual, but kept up his work and was normal around the other students. She didn't see what else she could really do. She was Head Girl, not a Miracle Worker.

"Listen Alex, I know you want to look out for your best friend and that's fine, but I have a lot more to do than babysit two fourth year Slytherins. They are going to have disagreements. Scorpius and Albus are fine." Samantha tried to explain for the eighth time.

"I'm not asking you to stalk them Sam! Just keep an ear and eye open for them. I swear, this isn't over for them." Alex tried to plead with his sister one more time. _Sometimes Sam can only see what's right in front of her. _

Samantha flipped her long dark brown hair over her shoulder and sighed, "Alright Alex, I'll try. Right now, however, is Potions so I really must dash." she made a small groan.

"Still sticking you with Potter, eh?" Alex grinned at his sister's misery. He knew full well that Sam like their parents loved Potions. While Alex was one of the best brewers in his year, hated how meticulous Potion making was. Much to his father's annoyance and disappointment.

"Yes! I don't see why just because we're Head Boy and Girl that we need to be paired up in everything we do." she crinkled her brow in frustration. "Oh and get this! We have to attend the dance together! No one else in the history of Hogwarts has to do that and do you know why the Headmistress made it that way this year?"

Alex simply shook his head in amusement. He knew he shouldn't take such enjoyment out of his sister's frustration, but it was too funny watching her brow crinkle and eyes flicker with pure annoyance at James Potter. It was like watching one of those Muggle television shows that his mum let him watch during the summer. Sure Potter had his annoying popularity and charm that witches in this school seemed to fall on the floor from, but he wasn't so bad. For all the girls he had falling at his feet, his eyes seemed to forever fixated on Samantha Snape. Much to Alex and Albus' amusement. _I think even the grown-ups have a running bet going on..._ Alex thought to himself.

Samantha pursed her lips tightly giving her a sour expression, "It's because this is the first time in almost fifty years that there has been a Gryffindor and Slytherin Head Boy and Girl. Sometimes, I think these Houses are more trouble than they are worth."

"As much as I hate to break up your rant, Sam, you're late for Potions." Alex reminded her trying not to laugh.

"Oh dear me, you're right. Well I must dash!" And with that Sam was gone her school robes billowing much like their father's had when he taught here. Alex just watched her march right down the corridor chuckling, "Hope James can handle you, Sam." silently wishing the Head Boy the best of luck, he headed towards his own class. Dealing with Sam on a rampage was similar to skating on thin ice, you never knew when you get dunked.

SSJPSSJPSS

The Potions room was still when Samantha arrived. Rolling her eyes and releasing a deep sigh she pulled open the heavy wooden door and let herself in. _Best face the music as Mum would say..._

"Ah, Miss Snape, I wondered when you would be making an appearance," Professor Gentry commented with a teasing scolding tone. Her nasally American accent made it impossible for Samantha to be intimated by her, but she did respect her talents in the world of Potions. Even her father had commented on her talents... well for an American anyway.

"I'm sorry Professor Gentry. I had Head Girl duties that took longer than anticipated." she apologized as she took her seat next to the grinning Potter. Oh how she wished she could smack that smart ass grin off his face. James was actually starting to worry when his fellow Head failed to show up on time. Sam was always so prompt, but ten minutes after class started and still no Sam, he started to worry a bit. Seeing her appear made him smile happily while she just glared at him. _Doesn't that woman ever smile?_ He thought to himself as he felt her sit next to him stiff as a board.

"Let's begin as we are going to brew Wolfsbane." To this the class respond in whispered surprise. Samantha sat a little straighter with a small sly smile on her face. Her father and her had been working with Wolfsbane for the past year or two. She knew the potion inside and out and was sure to handle it just fine. "I know many of you may feel this is out of your league, but you are NEWT level potioneers and need to learn more challenging material. I will not be making this a pass or fail assignment so rest easy."

A collective sigh could be heard throughout the room and Sam noticed James' shoulders relax a bit. _He must be nervous about brewing such a complicated potion. Lucky for him I am so dazzling at it._ She smirked to herself.

"Get me the ingredients from the first half of the list and we'll begin." Samantha commanded.

"Right away your Highness." James bowed sarcastically.

Sam noticed his cheeky grin begin to fade. "What's your problem?" she hissed.

"Oh nothing at all your Grace."

"Stop that! We have work to do. You're just lucky I have brewed this before. We'll have the best potion in the class." Samantha beamed at the thought. Sometimes Sam got a little too proud of her academic achievements.

"You could stop acting like such a swot." James whispered as he laid the ingredients down on the table.

Ignoring his biting comment she noticed he brought out all of the ingredients. "You idiot! I told you only the first half."

"What does it matter?" James sighed getting annoyed. While he could never compete with Sam's Potions work, he was still pretty good at it.

"It matters, because now I haven't the adequate space I need to do everything. You need space to prepare the ingredients. Take back the other half. We won't even be able to use half of it today."

"Merlin!Don't you ever quit? You have to be the most controlling uptight bird I have ever met. It's a wonder you can walk at all." James whispered at her ignoring her command.

"And just why is that?" Sam asked.

"It's a wonder just because of how far you have that rod shoved up your arse." James whispered with a small grin. Now James was simply picking on her, but damn did she have to be so uptight about everything.

"I do NOT!" Samantha shrieked.

"Problem Head Boy, Head Girl?" The professor's cool voice broke over them.

Samantha's face was beet red as she felt the entire class's eyes upon her. She could feel herself get hot under her heavy robes. _Damn it! I am not going to let them see me sweat. I am not going to let such a idiotic pretty boy get the better of me. I am a Snape and a Slytherin. We don't whine and bemoan our station, but use what we have to better ourselves to where we want to be. I will do this potion even if I have to do it myself! Potter can just sit there for all I care!_

"No problem, Professor." James' charismatic voice soothed.

"Then I forsee no difficulty getting to work, hmmm." Professor Gentry's nasally American accent most noticeable when she hummed. Most students did not take kindly at first to the American Potions Professor, but still respected her knowledge after the first year or so.

"No, Professor." Samantha said softly as she gritted her teeth to start the potion. James moved the extra ingredients to the end of the table and began to look over the instructions.

"What parts do you want me to do?" James asked.

"The part where you sit down and let me do it." Sam answered curtly.

"No! I am a good Potioneer, Snape! I am not about to sit on the sidelines while you commandeer this project. We both get graded here."

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you, Potter, but I don't need your help. I can do this on my own."

James was losing his temper fast. The Potter temper had never sat for long, he knew, but this girl was ridiculous. "If you think I'm just going to sit here while you do all the work just because you've had a few extra lesson with Daddy Snape, you've got another thing coming. You're good, but Merlin I didn't think you were so arrogant."

"Don't you say another word about my father!" she hissed rage slowly building in her veins. _Oh I could Cruicio you, you smug bastard! Talking about a brave man like my father as if he has been coaching me through this class! I am just that good!_ "At least my father isn't as flamboyantly arrogant as yours! You've had everything handed to you, Potter. Meanwhile I have had to work for my Headship!"

"Right, like being gwaked at since you were born is something that I'd be proud of. That's the difference between you and me, Snape. You're unbelievably proud. You act as if the world would fall apart if you didn't do everything exactly right." he whispered at her. Samantha's face was bright red with indignation.

"How dare you?" she shrieked.

"I believe I told you two to get to work!" Professor snapped at them.

Meanwhile James and Samantha ignored her continuing their argument. 

"Of course I'm proud of my father. And you want me to feel bad for success?" she huffed. "That's the problem with you Gryffindors. You can only take success when you have conquered someone. You have to overpower someone before it makes the success worthy enough for mighty arrogant Gryffindors."

"What about you Snake?" James' annoyance was starting to spin out of amusing and head right towards aggravating. "You Snakes are so damn ambitious. Not taking a moment to enjoy the view or appreciate the work you put into something, nope! You move on to the next thing and you'll do anything to get what you want. Even at the cost of someone else."

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Professor Gentry's voice rang out. Red faced Head Boy and Girl were standing there realizing that their little argument had been enjoyed by the entire class. Both of their eyes were on the floor ashamed of their outbursts. "Detention! Both of you. Tonight. Now sit quietly for the rest of the class. You're lucky I made this for non-credit otherwise you both would have lost today's grade!"

Samantha wanted to the earth to swallow her whole. Never had she fought like that in class. She was like her mother in school. Studious, ambitious, and hard working. Oh she only hoped that this humiliation would not reach her parents. She looked over to see how Potter was fairing. His messy black hair was as limp as was his expression. He didn't look as if he was having much fun either. _It's embarrassing. Both Head Boy and Head Girl getting detention. I'm just thankful she didn't take points away. I just hope that word of this doesn't get to Mum. She'll skin me alive. On the other hand, Father might congratulate me. _She thought feeling queasy.

Meanwhile James sat there pouting internally. Oh that would just make her day. James didn't know exactly when it was when he started to like Samantha Snape, but ever since he was a kid he loved antagonizing the piss out of her. When she would visit the Weasleys with a pile of potions books and sit in the corner while all the other kids played on brooms or tried a new product that George brought over. She would look like she was in her own world and didn't want to be bothered by anyone. Well James Potter was never one to alienate another kid so he sought to include her.

**Flashback**

_It was a warm summer day and all the kids had gathered at the Burrow. James loved days at the Burrow. His grandmum and grandad made all the kids feel welcomed and loved. Their mix and match house was a place of adventure for James and Teddy. You never knew what you would find there. It was the kind of day where everything was perfect... well to a child. The sun was shining for once, the weather was warm and had a peaceful breeze, and everyone was gathering for a big surprise. _

_And that did mean everyone! Including the Snapes! It was true that Hermione had been a part of the Weasley family during her Hogwarts years, but James thought it was a little silly to be still coming over to your friend's house when you had a family of your own. That being said, he had no problems with his Aunt Hermione or Uncle Severus (which you only called him that if you wanted to be hexed), but it was their kids that had James puzzled. Alex seemed alright. He was quiet, but liked to joke a bit with Albus and Rose. It was the eldest Snape, James just couldn't understand. The girl was his age, but always in the corner with her books. She would ignore all the festivities and fun despite her mother's insistence that she participate. _

_Shrouded in a veil of books, Samantha would try to be somewhat productive during these inane events. Her father seemed about as enthused to be here as she was. James knew that if he could just get her to laugh a bit or join in, she might find that she would like it and wouldn't feel so felt out. In an eight year old boy's mind that would solve all problems. _

_He leaned into his partner in crime, Teddy and whispered, "Let's get Snape." _

_Teddy's everyday blue hair turned green, "Professor Snape would kill us!" _

"_Not that Snape!" James snapped. "The girl!" _

_Teddy looked even more alarmed. "Do you know what Snape will do to us if we prank his only daughter." he shuttered, "And if he doesn't get us, I'm sure Aunt Hermione will." _

"_It won't be anything harmful. Promise!" James crossed his heart. _

"_Alright," Teddy sighed, "but if you get me in trouble with Aunt Ginny again, I'm going to make your life hell." _

"_Don't let Mum catch you swearing or Grandmum either. They will wash your mouth out." _

_James and Teddy hatched their plan. It was simple yet brilliant in the eyes of an eight and ten year old. They waiting for the parents in the living room where Samantha was hunched in a corner reading to leave. Teddy had managed to swipe his mum's wand. Teddy had been practicing a bit with it before he was set to leave for Hogwarts next year. James couldn't wait to join him. He looked more forward to pranking than to higher learning. _

"_Alright, I'll watch out for you while you get Snape!" Teddy whispered. James simply nodded and took his Aunt Tonks' wand. It felt strange in his hands, but he gripped it tightly. _

"_Imberia" he whispered waving his aunt's wand in a circular motion over the quiet unsuspecting Snape. _

_Samantha hated these gatherings, but unfortunately Mum had always made her attend. She hoped she would be old enough to stay at the castle. She would even have welcomed helping the House Elves in the kitchen, but even that hadn't persuaded her mother. Ugh! At least Samantha could bring her books._

_She heard a rumble, but ignored it. It didn't look like it was supposed to rain, but this was England. It could rain at the drop of a hat if it wanted to. She was safe inside she rationalized, but then she felt a drop of water on her head. Frowning, she wondered if the Weasleys should invest in better plumbing. The house wasn't getting any younger. Then she saw a drip hit her book. Her patience was starting wear thin as she looked up to see where the leak could be and was shocked to see a storm cloud over her head. _

"_Ahhh." she shrieked as she bodily tried to protect her books. "MUMMMM." she screamed as the adults came barreling into the tiny living room. _

_James and Teddy sat on the sidelines giggling and laughing, but trying to keep it under wraps. It was turning out to be a harder task than they originally thought. Hermione and Severus were in the room pushing their way through the crowd. _

"_Sam, are you alright?" Hermione asked when she noticed the rain cloud over her daughter's head as it had now been dropping a downpour on her head. Everywhere she moved the horrid raincloud followed her. _

_Severus glared at the children standing in the corner. "Which one of you did this?" he hissed. _

_Lily stood looking like she was about to cry while Rose, Albus, and Alex quickly explained that they had been outside this whole time with the rest of the children. That just left the two boys snickering in the corner. _

"_James Sirius Potter!" Harry bellowed. _

"_Theodore Remus Lupin!" Tonks snapped. _

"_It was his idea," Teddy tried to look contrite, but couldn't stop giggling his blue hair turning pink. It also didn't help that George couldn't stop a small snicker from leaking out much to his wife's scowling. _

"_I uh..." James tried to defend himself, but couldn't stop laughing. "I.. only wanted... to get her involved." A swat to the back of head cleared him of further giggles. "Ouch! She's always sitting there with her stupid books. Why doesn't she want to play?" _

_Sam's rain cloud had been removed by her father as he waved a drying spell over her. It was all he could not to murder those two horrid boys. _

"_That's not for you to decide, James." Ginny scolded. _

"_I hate you James Potter!" Sam cried. "Those were first editions you daft prick!"_

"_Samantha!" Hermione scolded still holding onto her, but not for comfort. No! It was to keep her daughter from attacking the eldest Potter boy and it was struggle to hold her tight. "Where did you hear that kind of language?" _

"_Uncle George!" she snapped with fire in her eyes directed at the one James Potter. James almost blushed under the heat of her rage. He had never seen anyone get that angry before. Not even his own mother and not for lack of James' efforts, but because his mother loved him. Yet on that beautiful summer day, James knew that Samantha Snape hated him. _

_For their little prank James had been sent to bed without supper and lost his broom for a month. He was also made to dust the Grimmauld library so he would appreciate literature better. Severus didn't think that was enough and neither did Sam. James was puzzled by her as he dusted the stacks of books that crowded his Aunt Tonks' house. After Ginny had James, the Potters moved to Godric Hallows and left the house to Tonks since she was one of the last true Blacks left. The eldest Potter had never met anyone who hated him. Annoyed with him, yes, but never hated. He wasn't sure what to do with a person like that except torment them more. _

As the class let out Samantha felt thoroughly chastised. She meekly gathered her items and carefully placed them all into her bag. _Alex isn't going to let me live this down anytime soon. For all the times I harped on him to act like a good student. No wonder he didn't accept the Prefect badge, he didn't want to feel the obligation._ For the first time in her life she actually felt like she understood her little brother better. It never dawned on the ambitious Snape that someone of her own blood would not want obligations. How free it must be for Alex to be able to pursue whatever he wished and not need to impress himself or others. Alien thoughts to someone as driven as Samantha. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the massive body she just ran into until she was already on her bum on the cold stone floor.

"Watch it Snape!" A bruising rough voice bellowed at her. She looked up to Francis Tanner. The largest Gryffindor of her class. He was Keeper on the Gryffindor team only because he was the size of the hoops.

"Perhaps, you should watch where you're going. Given your montersous size." she smirked picking herself up off the floor. Some students had stopped to watch, but most were still trying to move onto their next class.

"Hmph! Like I'd watch out for a Snape. Although, Snake that might not be a bad idea considering what a bunch of back stabbers your family is!" He gave her a nasty grin.

Anger boiled under her skin. "You have no idea what you're talking about," she tried to remain calm. Tanner was quick despite his size and had her pinned wrist to the wall. Startled and panicking, Samantha wondered if one of the students would call for a teacher. She momentarily thought of James. Would he be so pissed off at her that he would ignore this bruiser pinning her to a wall. _No! James is a lot of things, but letting injustices go unsaved, not the Potter way. _She wondered if she could get her wand out, but knew it was secure in her pocket.

His breath smelled awful. Like burnt oatmeal and sour milk. She just glared at him almost daring him to do anything else. Another move and he could find himself expelled and he knew it.

A cold voice came behind him, "Let her go, Tanner before I incinerate your ear." A wand pressed firmly in Tanner's large ear.

He dropped her. "You get the hell out of here before I blow your fucking head off." Alex hissed in a cruel cold tone. Samantha could have smiled at how aggressive her normally passive brother was acting, but instead she simply pulled out her wand and pointed it at his privates.

"And I'll blow your bollocks off!" she smiled at him. And with that Tanner ran off just as Headmistress McGonagall entered the hall.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked in her scolding tone.

"Nothing Headmistress, just a simple misunderstanding." Alex said smiling at her.

After the Headmistress had left, James touched Sam's arm gently. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. "I came out after Alex had his wand drawn out. I was about to pull my own when he let go of you."

"You didn't have to." Sam said softly. "Snapes have one family motto." she sighed as her brother joined her.

"And that is Snapes stick together." Alex finished for Sam. "Come on Sam. Let's get out of here for a while." he said dragging his sister off without a second glance at the shocked crowd.

**TBC**

**AN: **Sorry it took so long for an update. This chapter just wouldn't come out. I hoped you liked the flashback. I was going to go in a different direction, but as I sat down to write it, it came out in a completely different way, which actually turned out better. James was just a little pest who wanted to make Sam feel included. I don't know much about little boys since I have only a little girl, but I imagine that James would think a prank was a great way to include her. Silly little boys!


End file.
